Tournage Première Semaine Orphée aux Enfers
by Elayan - Rosine
Summary: Auteur : ELAYAN, première victime du défi dit "Ou comment se ruiner le moral en tentant de faire travailler ensemble des personnages de JKR visiblement pas prévus pour ça".
1. Introduction et Premiers Pas

Une idée stupide, entre **Rosine** et moi, visant à mettre en scène une pièce de théâtre, ou une comédie musicale, ou un film, ou… avec les personnages d'Harry Potter. Mais, pour ajouter un peu de piment à la sauce, j'ai recensé les personnages principaux et/ou qui me plaisent en deux listes (les femmes – les hommes), je leur ai chacun donné un numéro, et je tire aux dés qui va jouer quel rôle. Et comme j'aime me compliquer la vie, les jumeaux (Weasley et Patil) comptent pour UN personnage, mwahahaha ! Enfin, voilà, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez…

Pour ce premier essai, c'est **Rosine** qui va me donner la pièce ! Oh là, je la vois réfléchir, j'ai peur… Elle dit : _Orphée aux Enfers_ ! Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, il s'agit d'une opérette de J. Offenbach assez marrante, basée sur le mythe d'Orphée courant après son Eurydice… sauf que là, Eurydice et Orphée ne s'aiment plus, que les Dieux sont fous et que l'Opinion Publique essaye de mettre un semblant d'ordre dans tout ça. Je tiens à préciser que je broderais certainement un peu sur la version officielle ;-P

C'est parti pour les dés, avec comme preuve de véracité la présence du Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge, et une main innocente, Hannah Abbot, surveillant le tirage.

Bon, en règle générale, je ne suis pas trop mal tombée ^^' Par contre, les jumelles dans LE rôle principal… ^^' Bon, ben, au boulot !

**Règles :**

1 – Les personnages tirés ne sont pas changeables

2 – C'est l'autre qui choisit la pièce

3 – Le pouvoir du claquement de doigts divin est strictement matériel !

4 – On peut se servir d'une baguette magique, à condition qu'elle soit prêtée de plein gré (ou presque équivalent, la menace est autorisée xD)

**Règles que je rajouterais** (oui, on **aime** se compliquer la vie ! xD) :

5 - Si Trelawney est présente sur le tournage, elle est contrainte à une prophétie.

Bien sûr, les reviews sont les bienvenues, et si vous souhaitez nous proposer une pièce ou une règle, c'est avec plaisir !

--- oOo --- oOo --- oOo --- oOo --- oOo ---

_Elayan frappa vigoureusement dans ses mains._

**Elayan** – Allons-y, les enfants, ce n'est pas le moment de roupiller ! Tout le monde sur le plateau !

_L'assemblée rowlinesque quitta alors le froid hivernal de ce premier de l'an pour entrer dans le Studio Elasine. Alors que la plupart allèrent directement à leur loge pour se changer, James et Remus s'approchèrent d'Elayan._

**Remus** – Excusez-moi de vous déranger…

_Elayan goba la gorgée de café qu'elle avait dans sa bouche._

**Elayan** – Oui ?

**Remus** – Eh bien, voilà… Je sais que ce n'est que le premier jour, tout ça… Mais, j'aurais voulu vous entretenir d'une certaine chose qui nous pose souci, à James et moi…

**James**, _coupant Remus qui s'étale toujours un peu trop_ – En fait, ce qu'on aimerait savoir, c'est pourquoi il y a deux garçons pour trois bacchantes ? On a vraiment l'air si féminin ??

**Elayan** – Ah, mais c'est le jeu, mon pauvre James !

**James** – Oui, mais pourquoi des bacchantes ??

**Elayan** – Parce que c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout ! C'est qui le metteur en scène ici ?

**James**, _boudeur_ – Ouais, ben, le metteur en scène, il risque de se retrouver avec une bacchante en moins.

**Elayan** – Plait-il ? (_prend_ _le ton Bellatrix Lestrange_) Ecoute moi bien, petit Potter ! (_prend le ton Dolores Ombrage_) Il se trouve qu'ici, dans ce modeste studio, je suis non seulement metteur en scène, mais aussi une sorte de divinité. (_prend le ton Lord Voldemort_) Ce qui signifie que, avec tout le respect que je dois à une femme telle que J. K. Rowling, si tu ne fais pas tout ce qu'on te demande, il se pourrait bien que tu meures dans un tragique accident de projo !!!

_James resta interloqué quelques instants, avant de lâcher un sourire étrange et de filer en vitesse._

**Elayan**, _pour elle-même_ – Je préfère ça…

_Sur le plateau, les techniciens finissaient d'installer le décor du premier tableau, représentant une jolie maisonnette en pleine campagne grecque. Sur le devant de la scène, regroupé sur le côté gauche pour ne pas gêner les futurs déplacements de notre bien-aimée metteur-en-scène-auteur-déesse, les musiciens finissaient de s'accorder._

_Quelqu'un vint tapoter l'épaule d'Elayan. Celle-ci se retourna et resta figée une demi-seconde devant la vision d'une Minerva McGonagall enroulée dans une serviette._

**Elayan, **_à moitié souriante_ – Hé bien, professeur, on vous a volé vos vêtements et votre costume ?

**Minerva**, _à voix basse, l'air vraiment gêné_ – En fait, je crois qu'il me manque une partie de mon costume…

**Elayan** – Allons donc !

_D'un geste preste, elle écarta la serviette. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix quelques secondes, après quoi elle ne put s'empêcher de lui arracher complètement. Imaginez : Minerva McGonagall, vêtue d'une guêpière rouge sang, ainsi que de bottes de cuir à talons aiguilles et de gants de dentelles de la même couleur._

**Elayan** – Ah mais non, tout y est !

**Minerva** – Mais… c'est insensé !

**Elayan** – Non, ce qui est insensé, c'est…

_La metteur-en-scène-auteur-déesse claqua des doigts, et aussitôt toutes les attaches retenant le chignon du professeur disparurent. Ses longs cheveux blondirent dans leur chute, et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva avec une magnifique chevelure dorée cascadant sur ses épaules._

**Elayan** - …ça ! Bien plus seyant, c'est parfait !

_Minerva se regarda un instant, avant de lever les yeux, visiblement en colère._

**Minerva** – Ecoutez, jeune fille. J'ai plus du double de votre âge, vous me devez le respect, et ce n'est pas en m'accoutrant de cette manière que vous y arriverez !

**Elayan**, _soupirant_ – Trois arguments. Un : c'est moi qui ai dessiné les costumes, c'est moi le metteur en scène, c'est moi qui choisis ! Deux : quand j'ai annoncé « Vénus », les dés vous ont choisi, donc vous devez jouer ce rôle ! Trois : je peux aussi balancer une météorite sur la tête d'Albus Dumbledore si vous voulez ?

_Oh my God ! Ce qu'Elayan pouvait A-DO-RER faire sa psychopathe !_

**Minerva** – Très bien. Mais sachez que c'est uniquement parce que mon intégrité magique est en jeu.

_Sur ce, elle s'éloigna, fière et digne dans sa guêpière._


	2. Jumelles et Tornade

_Elayan attrapa un mégaphone posé non loin, et lança un appel :_

**Elayan** – Je veux Eurydice sur le plateau immédiatement ! Je répète, Eurydice plateau immédiatement !

_Puis elle reposa le mégaphone, alla jeter sa tasse dans un container adapté parce qu'elle était soucieuse du recyclage, puis revint vers la scène… où se tenait __deux__ jeunes filles, parfaitement identiques._

**Elayan, **_tragique_ – Padma et Parvati… si vous saviez comme je vous hais ! Une chance sur vingt-quatre de tomber sur vous, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit pour le rôle principal ? Vous me ruinez le moral, et ma malchance… rha, cette malchance !!! (_attrapant son mégaphone_) Orphée, sur le plateau !

_D'un pas vif, Viktor Krum lui-même saute sur la scène. Torse nu ou presque, un petit pagne blanc, une lyre… Graou, on en mangerait !_

**Elayan** – Bon, ben, ça va être simple : dispute de ménage. Go !

**Viktor** – Che ne komprend pas… Est-ce ke chez fous un homme peut afoir teux femmes ?

**Elayan** – Non, Viktor, ce n'est pas possible, pourquoi cette question ?

**Viktor** – Parce-ke ch'ai teux Eurydices !

**Elayan** – Oui, mais ce n'est pas dû aux mœurs de notre pays, mais à ma malchance chronique aux dés. Crois bien que s'il n'y avait pas eu ce contrat magique… Enfin bref, j'ai dit, scène de ménage, go !

**Viktor** – Pon, pon, pon… Ah ! Che fous y prend ! Teux femmes, et pas une ki me soit fitèleuh !

**Padma** – Et vous alors…

**Parvati** - …avec votre bergère…

**Viktor** – Che fous téfend !

**Padma** – Et pourtant…

**Viktor** – Ce n'est…

**Parvati** - …c'est…

**Viktor** - …pas ce ke…

**Padma** - …je ne…

**Viktor** – Eh bien séparons nous !

**Padma et Parvati** – Oh ! Kelle ponne itée !

**Elayan**, _avec mégaphone_ – J'voudrais pas vous vexer, les filles, mais cet accent est bien plus sexy sur Viktor…

**Molly, **_hurle_ – Ah mais c'est tout bonnement incroyable !! Ce tournage, c'est du grand n'importe quoi !!

_Tout le monde s'arrêta et se tourne vers la tornade Maman Weasley._

**Molly** – Une honte !! Où est le metteur en scène ?! (_douce d'un coup en voyant sa fille_) Oh, ma chérie, tu as réussi à enfiler ton costume… (_reprend ses hurlements_) Le metteur en scène !! Où est-elle ?!

_Elayan lève la main, bien plus lasse qu'effrayée._

**Molly** – Ah ! Vous voilà ! Je viens de lire le script ! C'est une honte ! Un scandale ! Comment peut-on monter une pièce aussi vulgaire, aussi malpropre, aussi… et devant des enfants, en plus !!

**Elayan** – Mrs Weasley…

**Molly** - Oui, mademoiselle, il y a des enfants sur ce plateau !! Ma fille, tout d'abord, qui est encore trop jeune pour ce genre de choses !!

**Elayan** – Puis-je … ?

**Molly** – Et la petite Luna Lovegood, qu'en faites-vous ?! Hein ?! Et les jeunes Neville Londubat et Cho Chang ?!

_Elayan soupira et claqua des doigts. La bouche de Mrs Weasley disparut aussitôt. Un soupir de soulagement parcourut le studio._

**Elayan** – Voilà pourquoi, Mrs Weasley, j'ai été à la fois très heureuse et très malheureuse que les dés vous aient choisi pour le rôle de l'Opinion Publique. Vous avez le caractère et le coffre pour ce rôle, mais hélas, vous l'avez aussi dans la vie de tous les jours. Maintenant, si vous le permettez…

**Molly** – Mmmh mmmh hm hmm mhm hmhm hmhmhmm mm hm !!

**Elayan** – Faudra-t-il que je vous menace tous un par un ? Ou est-ce que vous allez finir par comprendre que, vous comme moi, sommes liés par ce Pacte, et que donc nous ne pouvons plus reculer et que se plaindre ne servirait à rien, et que plus vite ce sera terminé mieux ce sera ?

_Long silence._

**Elayan** – Je vais prendre ça pour un signe de compréhension…


	3. Je hais Dolores Ombrage

**Elayan**, _mégaphone_ - Eurydice, Eurydice et Orphée – mon Amour -, dehors ! Je veux Mercure et Jupiter, illico presto ! Techniciens, je veux l'Olympe dans les cinq minutes qui viennent, merci ! Et Junon aussi ! Go, go, go !

_Peter Petigrow fut le premier sur la scène. Elayan grimaça. Même avec sa longue cape blanche, son plastron en forme de pectoraux puissants et d'abdominaux sculpturaux, il était ridicule. Snif, son Dieu de l'Olympe était à pleurer… Suivait Charlie Weasley, vraiment pas à l'aise dans son caleçon golf et ses chaussures ailées._

**Charlie** – Ela, je sais qu'on a beaucoup travaillé ensemble… mais les ailes dorées, sont-elles vraiment nécessaires ? Enfin, je veux dire…

**Elayan** – Allons, Charlie, tu ne vas tout de même pas t'y mettre aussi ? Ces petites ailes à tes chevilles sont l'emblème même du Dieu que tu représentes : Mercure, le Messager Ailé ! Tu comprends ?

**Charlie** – Oui, mais…

**Elayan** – Et Junon ? Où est Junon ? J'avais dit 'illico presto' !! Juuuuunooooooooon !!

**Dolores** – Oui, oui, me voilà !

_Grimpa tant bien que mal sur l'estrade notre illustre Ombrage nationale… dans une magnifique robe à froufrous duveteux et soyeux, d'un joli bleu couleur de ciel, et d'une perruque poudrée style XVIIIe assortie du plus bel effet… enfin, pas sur elle._

**Elayan** – Miss Ombrage, vous êtes en retard…

**Dolores** – Je… je finissais de me maquiller…

**Elayan** – Oui, bon, allons-y ! Junon, assise sur les nuages à droite, Jupiter – (_grimace_) Yêrk – en haut de la tourelle astrale, Mercure au milieu pour ta chanson, tout le monde est prêt… ?

_Ombrage hocha vigoureusement la tête en faisant trembler sa perruque, mais…_

**Elayan** – Peter, je peux savoir ce que vous attendez ?

**Peter** – Eh bien, maîtresse, j'ai… j'ai… j'ai le vertige…

_Ah ce pauvre petit Peter… Tellement bête, tellement peureux… mais si servile ! Et il savait faire un café d'une qualité !_

**Elayan** – Eh bien, force-toi ! Tu ne voudrais pas me décevoir, n'est-ce pas ?

**Peter** – Ah ! Euh… Non, non, maitresse… Je… Je vais monter… Je…

_Avec difficulté, Peter parvint cependant à atteindre le haut de la tourelle._

**Elayan** – Bien. Tu es prêt, Charlie ?

**Charlie** – Euh… Je crois…

**Elayan** – Alors : musique !

_L'introduction du morceau commença alors._

**Elayan** – Allez, Charlie, du nerf, de l'énergie, de l'enthousiasme !

**Charlie**, _chantant_ – Et hop, et hop, place à Mercure, ses pieds ne touchent pas le sol…

**Dolores**, _criant_ – C'est affreux ! Faites-le recommencer ! C'est faux et ennuyeux !

_Petit silence._

**Elayan**, _sourire crispé_ – Merci, Dolores…

_D'un geste, l'auteur relance la musique._

**Charlie**, _chantant encore_ – Et hop, et hop, place à Mercure, ses pieds ne t…

**Dolores** – Assez ! Assez ! C'est immonde !

**Elayan** – DOLORES OMBRAGE !!! Qui est le metteur en scène, ici ?! Silence, ou je vous arrache la langue !!

**Dolores** – Pardon, pardon, pardon… C'est juste que… Cette pièce a été approuvée par le Ministère, elle se doit d'être parfaite en tous points, même si…

**Elayan**, _implacable_ – Assez !

_C'est alors qu'Elayan sentit deux mains fortes commencer un massage efficace de ses cervicales. Tournant légèrement la tête, elle reconnut Viktor, peu avant que celui-ci ne pose un baiser au creux de son cou… Ah ! Que ça fait du bien !_

**Elayan** – Tu tombes à pic, comme toujours…

**James**, _à voix basse à Remus_ – On ne se demande plus pourquoi Krum a le rôle principal…

**Elayan** – James, je crois t'avoir déjà expliqué mes fonctions ici. La fonction « auteur » inclut un mode omniscient !

_Elayan claqua des doigts et une grosse abeille rentra par une fenêtre et fonça droit sur James._

**James** – Mais, mais, mais… Aïeuh !


	4. Lucius ou Viktor ?

**Elayan**, _mégaphone_ – Je veux le décor du tas de nuages, rapidement, messieurs les techniciens ! Et je voudrais l'amas de déesses, aussi ! Junon, Minerve, Vénus, Cupidon, Diane, et Pluton aussi, si ça ne le dérange pas trop de participer ! Non, Peter, tu restes là ! Par contre, Charlie, tu peux y aller, merci…

_Dolores était déjà sur la scène. Minerva fut la première arrivée, toujours drapée de sa froideur malgré la guêpière aguichante. Luna Lovegood et Ginny Weasley, respectivement Minerve et Cupidon, suivaient, la première en armure dorée à plumes d'argent, la seconde en bustier de danseuse avec collants blancs et ailes en plume dans le dos._

**Elayan** – On attend toujours Pluton !

_Quelques secondes passèrent, tic-tac, tic-tac…_

**Elayan** – Lucius Malefoy, Voldemort sur scène !!!

**Lucius**, _arrivé en catastrophe_ – Où est le Seigneur ? Où est-il ?

**Elayan**, _fière_ – Pas là. Vous, par contre, vous y êtes, maintenant. Veuillez vous joindre à nous.

_Lucius, hautain mais contraint, monte sur l'estrade._

**Elayan** – En place tout le monde : Lucius sur la tourelle, Peter assis sur la curule, les filles autour…

**Lucius** – Et si je refuse de monter là-haut ?

**Elayan** – Allons, monsieur Malefoy, c'est la position dominante de la scène ! Vous la laisseriez à quelqu'un d'autre ?

**Lucius**, _après une micro hésitation_ - …Très bien. Je vais monter.

**Elayan**, _ironique_ – Comme c'est aimable à vous ! Rondeau des Métamorphoses, musique !

_On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que toutes ces jeunes filles étaient dotées d'une qualité musicale exceptionnelle… mais quand on n'a pas eu le choix, on fait avec ce qu'on a… Ginny avait une jolie voix flutée, mais si seulement on pouvait l'entendre au-delà de deux mètres ! Luna, elle, avait surtout un souci de motivation intrinsèque… Minerva avait la voix de son âge et ça se comprenait. Quant à Ombrage… no comment !_

**Elayan**, _neurasthénique_ – Lucius Malefoy ! C'était à vous !

**Lucius** – Oh, parce qu'en plus on me demande de chanter ?

**Elayan** – A quoi servaient les quelques cours de chant qui vous ont été offerts, à votre avis ?

**Lucius** – Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Je les ai offerts à ma femme ! Qui en a été ravie, d'ailleurs…

**Elayan** – Mais vous êtes idiot ou vous le faites exprès ? Et les partitions qu'on vous a données avec le script ?

**Lucius** – Je n'ai rien lu de tout cela…

**Elayan**, _sous le choc_ – Pas même le script ?

**Lucius** – Pas même le script.

**Elayan** – Mon script ?

_Lucius hocha lentement la tête. Elayan se détourna, les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi c'était si difficile de gérer une équipe aléatoire ?…Qui ne prenait même pas la peine de lire le script, qui plus était ?_

**Elayan**, _la mort dans l'âme_ – On va faire une pause, les enfants…

_Lentement, elle rejoignit son bureau. Debout en plein milieu, elle songeait à la meilleure manière de mettre fin à ses jours le plus efficacement possible. Sans un bruit, la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. Bien qu'omnisciente, l'auteur ne s'en soucia guère car, étant omnisciente, elle savait déjà qui venait d'entrer._

**Viktor** – Ch'ai ententu ce k'il a tit… Ce n'était pas très chentil… Mais ce n'est pas une raisson pour te mettre tans tes états pareils, Ela…

_Il lui prit la main et l'attira à sa suite. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil rembourré du metteur en scène et l'attira vers lui, afin qu'elle s'asseye à califourchon sur lui._

**Elayan**, _avec un sourire triste_ – Tu sais… Je suis omnisciente, je sais ce que tu veux faire…

**Viktor** – Parce ke tu refusserais ?

**Elayan** – En temps normal, non, j'admets… Mais là, j'écris une fanfic qui n'est pas rated M !

**Viktor** – Ah. C'est tomache…

**Elayan** – Oui… Mais merci tout de même ! C'est l'intention qui compte !

_Elle l'embrassa et sortit du bureau à grand pas, armée d'un mégaphone qui sortait de nulle part._


	5. Crise d'Epilepsie

**Elayan**, _mégaphone_ – Je veux les Quatre Heures sur scène rapidos ! On a une chorégraphie à répéter ! Allez, allez, allez !

_Comme un seul homme, Arabella Figg, Arthur Weasley, Sybille Trelawney et Drago Malefoy accoururent sur la scène vide._

**Elayan** – Mrs Figg, allez reposer cette tasse de thé, je vous prie. Arthur, si vous pouviez ranger ce canard en plastique, j'en serais ravie. Professeur Trelawney, je suis par ici ! (_grand geste de la main_) You hou ! Drago, inutile de demander à ton père ce que tu dois faire, il n'a pas lu le script…

**Drago**, _embêté_ – En fait… moi non plus…

**Elayan**, _énervée_ – Bon sang, mais c'est de famille !... Bon, ce n'est pas pour ce que tu as à dire… étant un rôle muet…

**Drago**, _étonné_ – Quoi ? Je suis un rôle muet ?

**Elayan** – Oui et non… Disons que tu utilises le langage du corps… (_sourire carnassier_).

_Drago parait étrangement terrifié._

**Elayan** – Je suppose qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a pris la peine d'aller voir le chorégraphe pour apprendre les pas de base ? Non ? J'en étais sûre… Bon, tout le monde de ce côté, voilà… Maintenant, vous vous débrouillez comme vous voulez mais j'en veux un pour me montrer ce qu'il a dans le corps ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout le monde y passera !

_Les quatre andouilles se regardent en chien de faïence une minute, avant de tendre le bras d'un seul geste :_

**Heures** – Pierre ! Feuille ! Ciseaux !

**Arthur**, _agacé_ – Ah, mais pourquoi je perds toujours à ce jeu là ?!

**Drago**, _bas aux deux autres_ – On dirait qu'il n'a toujours pas compris qu'il jouait toujours la feuille…

_Sybille et Arabella n'eurent pas l'air d'avoir compris la subtilité de la chose. Aussi Drago secoua-t-il la tête avec désespoir._

**Elayan** – Allez, musique, maestro !

_Le ballet des Heures commença, et Arthur restait immobile au milieu de la scène._

**Elayan**, _encourageante_ – Arthur, j'aimerais vous voir danser, s'il vous plait…

**Arthur**, _comme s'il se réveillait tout juste_ – Ah ! Euh… oui !

_Arthur se dandina vaguement avant d'entreprendre une série de mouvements saccadés et désordonnés._

**Elayan**, _effarée, avec son mégaphone_ – On demande une infirmière sur le plateau, Arthur Weasley fait une crise d'épilepsie !

_Arabella Figg se pencha alors vers son chef :_

**Arabella** – En fait, je crois qu'il fait cette danse qui marche chez les Moldus en ce moment… La Tektonik qu'ils appellent ça…

**Elayan**, _dubitative_ - …ah ? Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir… (_mégaphone_) Un Stupefix sur Arthur s'il vous plait…

_A peine eut-t-elle fini sa phrase qu'un éclair rouge fonça droit sur Arthur qui s'effondra._

**Elayan**, _mégaphone_ – Infirmière ! Un stupéfixé sur la scène ! (_baisse le mégaphone_) Merci Lucius…

_Ce dernier leva discrètement la main… avant de se tourner vers Molly, non loin, et de lui glisser un regard plein de sous-entendus, tout en désignant un placard à balais du bout de sa canne._


	6. Prophétie

**Elayan** – Bon, ben, les Heures… suivant ! Et les musiciens, on ne s'arrête pas pour si peu !

_Deux brancardiers se ruèrent sur la scène, ramassèrent Arthur et repartirent en imitant une sirène d'ambulance._

**Elayan**, _blasée_ – Hé bé… Je commence à me demander ce que je fais là… (_se ressaisit_) Bref ! Suivant ! Professeur Trelawney, tiens ! Et musiiiiiiqueuh !

_Trelawney parait hésiter puis finalement commença à bouger. Elle semblait être devenue liquide et aérienne à la fois, ondulant de tous ses membres comme une algue en eaux stagnantes… Pitoyable. Soudain, elle se figea net et se mit à respirer lourdement._

**Elayan**, _en proie à une dépression_ – Oh non ! Elle ne va tout de même pas nous pondre une prophétie là tout de suite ?!

_Trelawney tendit un bras lourd et tremblant et se mit à prononcer d'une voix grave :_

**Sybille** – Le trop petit craquera et le trop fort entendra… Des bruits et des cris… La pièce finira…

_Le professeur se réveilla soudain de sa transe… avant de tomber dans les pommes._

**Elayan**, _dépression nerveuse_ – J'en ai marre… J'en ai trop marre…

_Elayan rappela les brancardiers chanteurs et regarda Trelawney partir. Encore une fois, la prophétie était incompréhensible…_

**Elayan**, _énervée_ – Bon, les Heures, vous m'avez gonflée ! Sortez de là, je veux plus vous voir ! Dehors ! Et ramenez-moi les Bacchantes tant que vous y êtes…

_Cinq minutes plus tard, ses trois donzelles furent sur scène… enfin, ses donzelles…_

**James** – Je continue à dire que je hais ce rôle !

**Remus** – La ferme, James… Tu ne crois pas qu'un seul énorme bouton rouge sur le nez suffit ?

_James serra les dents._

**Elayan** – Hey, les gars, je voudrais voir un peu plus de féminité, s'il vous plait. Vous représentez l'entité sexuelle féminine, je vous rappelle.

**James** – L'anti quoi ?!

**Remus** – L'entité !

**James** – L'anti T ?! Ca veut dire qu'il ne faut plus prononcer la lettre 'T' ?

**Elayan** – James, tu nous fatigues ! Tiens toi droit et sourit au public…

**James** – Je ne peux pas me tenir droit, au risque d'étouffer…

**Elayan** – Comment ça ?

**James**, _honteux_ - …Mon soutien-gorge est trop serré…

**Elayan** – Hé ben tu te forces !

_James obéit et, comble de malchance, une agrafe lâcha. A cet instant précis, on entendit comme un gémissement aigu provenant du placard à balai. L'agrafe sauteuse atterrit dans l'œil d'un technicien portant un long tuyau sur son épaule. Avec un cri, le technicien pivota et son tuyau alla frapper une échelle contre une poutre et la mit à terre. Le pauvre homme qui était en haut de ladite échelle lâcha ce qu'il avait entre les mains au profit d'un appui pour ne pas mourir. Le spot qu'il tenait put donc suivre les lois de Newton et tomba lourdement au milieu de la scène, y formant un joli cratère circulaire._

**Elayan**, _en colère_ – Je déteste cette prophétesse !!! Le tournage est fini pour aujourd'hui !!!


End file.
